


A Series of Missed Encounters

by yehetmeup



Series: GOT7 Colors Series [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetmeup/pseuds/yehetmeup
Summary: For months you’ve almost met the sweet man who works at the local florist. Eventually you decide to take matters into your own hands. Color: yellow.





	A Series of Missed Encounters

Crap, crap, crap, you think, dashing out from work in a rush. Self, how did you forget Mother’s Day gifts? Epic fail. 

You pull up Google Maps and search the nearest florist. Thankfully, working at a bookstore you were able to pick up the latest book from your mom’s favorite mystery series on your break.

But you always bring her flowers, and in the insanity of the store’s Mother’s Day sale weekend, you’d forgotten to get any yesterday. Ugh, things are probably going to be insanely expensive today. 

With a groan you open your car and get in, scrolling past several shops with fancy names that are definitely out of your minimum-wage, starving college student budget.

Your eyes light up when you see Choi’s Florals and the single $ next to the name indicating its affordability. ‘Best chance I’ve got,’ you sigh.

After several minutes filled with colorful swearing at slow moving cars in front of you, you pull into the parking lot and snag a spot a few spaces down from the shop. 

It’s simple, yet well laid out, you think as you squeeze inside. Just after six pm on Mother’s Day and it seems you’re far from the only person to wait until the last minute.

Dodging fellow shoppers you manage to find the peonies and choose a nice looking bouquet. There’s a long line waiting for the two cashiers and you tap your foot while you wait, trying your best to be patient but feeling the minutes ticking away. Your family is definitely going to be wondering where you are if you aren’t home for dinner soon.

Finally, you’re the next one in line. When you look at the cashiers you notice that one of them is a handsome man around your age ringing up a pair of women

He smiles brightly at you, his eyes crinkling in an adorable way. You turn, looking behind you, but the man behind you is at least eighty. Heat rushes to your cheeks when you turn back and realize he’s looking at you in between ringing up the customers at his station. You return his smile and hope you’ll be called up to his station.

‘Helloooo. Next!’ comes an insistent voice.

You turn and notice the other cashier, an older woman with long black hair and very similar features to the good looking guy. She’s pursing her lips and motions you forward with an impatient wave of her hand. 

You think about waiting for the guy, letting the man behind you go first. But that would be too forward, wouldn’t it? And crap, I have to get home or I’m dead, you think sadly.

With a sigh you step forward, paying for your flowers quickly. 

By the time you’re done the old man is being rung up, loudly yelling about not being able to find the flowers he wanted. The sweet cashier meets your eyes again, giving you another smile and a wink. With an amused shake of your head you finally turn and dash out of the store.

Finally, a pause in the day, he thinks as two girls run out the front door, their hair and makeup done up, but wearing tee shirts and sweatpants. He sighs, leaning an elbow on the glass counter and resting his chin on it.

Prom night at the high school three blocks away is always insanity. No matter how many pre-orders and day before pick up options they’ve tried, the afternoon of the event is always a madhouse. Teenagers coming in various states of dressed up to procure boutonnieres and corsages.

With a tired laugh he grabs a few more corsages and fills the display on the counter. He can hear his mother in the back ranting to his aunt with amusement about kids these days who leave everything to the last minute. The front bell dings and he looks up to greet the customer.

You walk quickly up to the counter, blowing a hair out of your face. He grins at the unexpected surprise, he didn’t think he’d get to see you again.

‘Hi. Do you have any corsages left?’ you ask with a laugh, resting your palms on the counter and looking stressed.

He blinks, frozen for a moment, his eyebrows pulling together. He’d pegged you at his own age, and is momentarily thrown off by the request. A second later he snaps out of it. 

‘Oh, yes. Yes. Of course. We have some right here, in a couple different colors,’ he says, motioning to the display.

‘Umm.’ You consider the options briefly and then grab the yellow one, setting it on the counter and pulling out your wallet. ‘This one, thank you.’

‘No problem at all, thank you for your business,’ he says politely.

He still smiles at you, though perhaps a little less animatedly than before. When you came in the first time he was blown away, anxiously trying to wrap up with his customer so he could be the one to talk to you. He tries not to feel disappointed while he rings you up, but fails miserably.

‘Have a great day,’ he says with a tight smile, handing you the container.

‘You too,’ you say brightly, walking back towards the door.

With your hand on the door you pause, hesitating a second even though you’re obviously in a rush.

‘It’s for my younger brother, by the way,’ you say with a lopsided grin. ‘I volunteered to get it for him cause he’s trying to get toothpaste off the lapel of his jacket right now.’

He laughs, relief and renewed excitement flooding him. ‘Ah, poor kid. That’s very nice of you.’

‘I’ll see you around,’ you say with a wink, pushing out the door and disappearing.

He returns to his restocking and starts humming.

‘What else do you want to get? Lunch maybe?’ your friend Becca says, putting the box with the earrings she just bought in her purse.

‘Hmmm, let’s wander and see?’ you say, weaving through the crowds of the farmer’s market.

‘Sounds good,’ she replies, linking her arm in yours to avoid being separated in the Saturday morning crowd.

You stop to look at another jewelry table and narrowly avoid buying an amethyst necklace that’s way out of your price range. A man with an orange mohawk tries to convince you to buy an antique mirror he’s restored. 

Becca talks you into getting fair scones and you happily agree. The flaky pastry and jam creations are a staple of the fair every year and you wouldn’t miss them for the world.

After another couple of hours you’re just about ready to go, when you spot a familiar face in the crowd. 

Through the mass of people you spot the handsome man who works at the florists. Choi Florals has a small stand and is selling bouquets at the market. From this far he can’t see you, and with a hint of alarm you notice he’s waving to the man at the stand and turning to walk the other direction.

‘I’ll be right back,’ you say to Becca and start working your way through the crowd.

Unfortunately, by the time you emerge he’s nowhere to be found. With a sigh you drop your arms. It seems that the two of you will never meet properly, you think with a laugh. The customer at the stand finishes paying and you approach the young man working there.

‘Excuse me,’ you ask and he smiles warmly at you. ‘Is the man that you were just talking to coming back?’

He looks off in the direction your mystery man went and smacks his knee. ‘My cousin? Nah, he’s done for the day. He’ll be very sorry to hear there was a pretty girl asking about him though. Do you want to-’

‘Why’d you run off? Everything okay?’ Becca asks, coming up to you with a confused expression.

You turn back to the man at the stand and nod your head. ‘Thanks so much for your help.’

He laughs and shakes his head. ‘No trouble at all.’

You slip your arm into Becca’s and steer her off back to the rest of the farmer’s market. ‘Oh it was nothing.’

‘Hurry up with those Youngjae, we’ve got two more weddings to get to today. No time for slacking,’ his mother calls, heading into the venue to find the wedding planner.

He laughs and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The July sun is unforgiving, beaming down as he unloads crate after crate of table displays. 

With his cousin’s help he manages to unload and position the two enormous vases that frame the arch at the end of the aisle. Finally, the only thing left is the bouquets for the wedding party.

‘Youngjae, run those inside to the big table by the couches,’ his mother instructs with a point of her finger.

He nods and gathers them up in his arms, heading off in the direction she pointed. With the enormous lilies in the bride’s bouquet his vision is severely limited. Finally, he finds the door to the room she’s talking about. With a groan he realizes that the door is shut, and he has absolutely no space to get a hand free.

‘Here, let me help you,’ a pleasant voice says from inside.

The door blessedly opens and he maneuvers himself inside with all the bouquets. As carefully as he can he lays the flowers out on the table. He turns to thank his rescuer and you both are surprised to find each other, yet again. Instinctively he reaches a hand up to fix his hair.

‘Thanks for the help,’ he says with a grin. ‘Nice to see you again.’

A flush comes to your cheeks and you let out a laugh, smoothing a hand down the pale pink of your bridesmaid’s dress. ‘You too. We’ve got to stop meeting like this,’ you joke.

‘Right? I’m -’ he starts.

His attempt to finally introduce himself, to ask your name, to get your number, or to say anything other than a cursory greeting is interrupted once again.

‘Time to go, what’s taking so long?’ his mother says, peeking her head in the door. ‘Two more weddings to go, remember?’

She purses her lips and strides off to the car. He opens his mouth to quickly speak again, but another woman wearing the same dress you are comes down the hall.

‘Oh, awesome! The flowers are here. Perfect timing. Help me grab these, we’re about ready for pictures,’ she says, not seeing Youngjae there.

You both sigh, looking at each other with amusement.

‘I’ll see you around?’ he says with a laugh, moving to the door.

‘Definitely,’ you reply, hoisting several bouquets into your arms, following your friend down the hallway.

A week later you park your car out front of the shop. Drumming your thumbs on the wheel you hesitate. What if he was just being nice and he’s not interested in you at all? You bite your lip and consider your options.

Eventually, his handsome face, smiling at you comes to mind. ‘Better to know than to keep wondering,’ you say to yourself decidedly and get out of the car.

You push into the shop in a rush, as seems to be the general trend when the two of you meet. Blessedly, there’s no customers in the store, and no family members in sight. As you approach the counter he comes out from the back room with an armful of yellow sunflowers. 

He jolts in surprise when he notices you. ‘Oh, it’s you again,’ he says with a grin, setting his flowers on the counter.

‘Yep. It’s me,’ you laugh, coming up to the counter. ‘I decided it’s time we finally meet.’

With a considering look he nods his head. ‘That sounds like a fantastic idea.’ He looks dramatically behind him, around the store, and out into the parking lot.

‘What are you doing?’ you say in amusement and join him in looking around.

‘I’m just waiting to see what’s going to interrupt us this time,’ he deadpans and you laugh.

You both stand there waiting with grins on your faces. Once it’s clear nothing is coming you stick your hand out to him and introduce yourself.

He takes your hand and shakes it, his warm palm sliding against yours. ‘Youngjae. Since this might be a limited opportunity… will you go out with me?’

‘Absolutely. We’d better act fast,’ you say mischievously, pulling out your phone.

He does the same and you exchange numbers, leaning close over the counter. A beat later and a noise is heard in the back.

‘Youngjae, where are you? Come help me unload this delivery?’ a male voice calls from the back.

You both sigh in amusement. ‘I’ll see you soon, okay?’ you ask, turning and sliding your hair behind your ear.

‘Deal. Wait, take one of these with you. On the house,’ he says warmly. When you turn he’s holding out one of the long, uncut sunflowers. ‘They’re so bright and happy they remind me of you.’

With a blush you reach out and take the flower, your fingers touching his briefly. ‘Thank you,’ you reply, holding the flower delicately as though it might break.

‘Anything for you, sunshine,’ he counters with a wink, heading into the back.

By the time you get back into your car you already have a text waiting. How does tomorrow sound? Better get in a date while we can ;)

You laugh and start typing out a response.


End file.
